


It's About Damn Time

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yuuri is sort of mentioned too, everyone is 18 and older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a literal fall to give that extra push.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do an Otayuri fic where they've been skating pairs (bc shippy pairs skating is everything) for a while and they 10/10 want to kiss each other pretty much all the time but both of them are too awkward to say so?"
> 
> Yuri is 18 and Otabek is 21-ish because I don't ship them any younger than that.
> 
> Written for an Anon on Tumblr.

“No _no_ , Otabek! You’re not lifting him high enough! You will lose points if you do it like that in competition.” 

Otabek was doubled over, hands on his knees and sweat dripping from his face. They’d been practising this for hours, and while Yuri wasn’t heavy, he had definitely filled out over the last few years. Otabek wasn’t weak, either. He just didn’t have much stamina. That and he still wasn’t quite used to Yakov the hardass. 

“Maybe he’d lift me higher if you would let us take a break every now and then. You let Victor and the pork cutlet bowl take breaks. Otabek is obviously tired.” 

Oh. Yuri was trying to defend him again. Otabek stood up straight again and attempted to even out his breathing. 

“I’m okay. We can go again. I’ll try harder.” Yuri and Yakov were giving him equally astonished looks, though with varying amounts of concern. Yuri opened his mouth to say something else but Yakov beat him to it. 

“Alright then. From the top. _Lift_ , Otabek.” 

Otabek gave a curt nod and got into his starting position, as did Yuri, who still looked like he wanted to say something, but held his tongue for once. 

Things went smoothly in the beginning, as they usually did, until the lift came up. 

_Grab there, carefully, don’t hurt him, and-_

He must have made a miscalculation somewhere, because the moment he lifted Yuri was the moment they both went crashing to the ice. For all his surprise, Otabek did manage to shield Yuri from most of the fall with his own body, but the wind was effectively knocked out of him in doing so. 

“Shit! Are you alright Beka?” Yuri was up and crouching over him in an instant, and it took Otabek a moment to recover as he listened to Yakov cursing at him in the distance. 

“I’m okay. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to drop you or fall.” 

Yuri pursed his lips irritably. 

“You idiot. If you’re tired, just say so. He’s only pushing you because you’re not fighting back.” 

Otabek couldn’t help but give Yuri a small smile.

“Wh-what are you smiling at? You’re being weird again Beka-”

Yuri was cut short as Otabek pulled him down and into a short-lived kiss, leaving the teen speechless and wide-eyed before laying his head back on the ice continuing to smile. 

“You worry about me so much. It’s cute.” Otabek hadn’t had the courage to do that yet, even though Yuri was pushing nineteen. But he couldn’t help it this time, and the bright red flush across Yuri’s face had absolutely been worth it. That and Yakov’s much more aggressive yelling that was along the lines of ‘not _you_ dumbasses too’. 

“I-I think we need to get you to the hospital. Clearly you hit your head on the ice.” 

Otabek snorted. “I didn’t. I just wanted to kiss you.” The blush got brighter on Yuri’s face, and he balled his fists up. For a moment, Otabek thought he might punch him, but instead, Yuri leaned down quickly and pecked him on the forehead.

“You’re such an idiot, Beka. Let’s go before Yakov has an aneurysm or makes us try again today. I want to go get coffee.” 

Otabek smiled and allowed Yuri to help him up. That hadn’t gone near as badly as he had constantly imagined it might. Yuri’s hand gripping his was a plus as he pulled him off of the ice.

“Victor better not hear about this or we’ll never hear the end of it,” Yuri mumbled. Almost the exact same instant, there was a yell from across the rink that was certainly Victor Nikiforov.

“Yurio! You better wait _right there_ young man!”

Yuri froze for a split second before tugging Otabek along harder.

“ _Shit_ , run Beka!” 

Otabek had never been happier as he laughed quietly, hand in hand with Yuri.


End file.
